After all this time
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: "Idiota" dices, el enojo abriéndose paso a través de tu pecho. "Eres un completo idiota, Sherlock." —Oneshot. John. Post-Reichenbach. Para Dani.


**Título:** After all this time

**Fandom**: BBC Sherlock

**Claim: **John Watson. Sherlock Holmes.

**Disclaimer: **No son míos.

**Summary: **«Idiota» dices, el enojo abriéndose paso a través de tu pecho. «Eres un completo idiota, Sherlock.» —Oneshot. John. Post-Reichenbach. Para Dani.

**Nota: **Como aún no me he leído los libros, pero todo el mundo me ha dicho que vuelve en tres años, yo les hice caso. En fin. Para Dani porque sí y tal. Gracias, Leeh, por betearlo y soportar mi paranoia, ily.

* * *

><p>:-:<br>«I've come to stand before a silent wall, finally a chance to find a question,  
>to point out the right answer after all... this time»<br>:-:

i.-

Duele.

Te duele ahí donde sólo duele él. Su recuerdo arde en tu mente, atormentándote, persiguiéndote. Perdiste muchos amigos en la guerra, pero ninguno se compara con él, con esto. Ninguno. Lo sabes.

No lloras. Dejaste de llorar cuando la rabia fue tomándote poco a poco; por la mentira, la más grande, la más dolorosa. Por la estupidez más grande y absurda que cometió. Por haberte abandonado sin explicación alguna. Por todo. Por nada. Te enojas para no llorar, porque es lo único que puedes permitirte. Porque sabes que si te viera, te diría que no lo entiende, que te preocupas demasiado, que con llorar no llegarás a ninguna parte, no lo traerá de regreso ni nada. Te enojas porque la tristeza dejó de ser una opción en cuanto comenzaste a sentirla.

Te enojas porque puedes, porque quieres. Porque de todas las opciones, ésa es la más viable.

ii.-

Tres años.

Tres años es lo que te tomas para volver ahí, a su tumba. Tres años que parecen diez, cien, mil. Tres años que parecen una vida entera. Tres años de lágrimas reprimidas y repetidos golpes a la pared. Tres años de incertidumbre y vaga esperanza de que, sólo tal vez, él vuelva.

Tres años.

No vas a llorar. Hace tiempo no lo haces, has desarrollado una extraña manera para evitarlo. Pero ahora te cuesta. Te cuesta como te costaba los primeros días, cuando los recuerdos eran nítidos y filosos y tú podías jurar que aún estaba a tu lado. Cuando en las noches despertabas de repente y tenías esa absurda certeza de que estaba tocando el violín, componiendo, en la sala.

Hace tiempo que no lloras, y no lo harás. Pero te cuesta. Demasiado.

iii.-

Te paras frente a su tumba. No sabes qué hacer. Recuerdas ese día, el único día con el que te sentiste con el valor suficiente para venir solo. Ese día cuando le pediste de nuevo que no estuviera muerto. Pero ahora no lo dices, no dices nada. En vez de ser más fácil, es mucho más difícil. Se te seca la garganta, sientes esa molestia en las entrañas (esa que el mundo cree que sufres cuando extrañas demasiado a alguien, esa que has aprendido a ignorar, achacándola a la comida o a un simple dolor de estómago).

No lloras. Hace mucho que no lo haces. Pero eso no evita que sientas que tus ojos pican y que alguien te estruja el corazón con desmesurada fuerza.

iv.-

Quieres decir algo, sólo porque sí. Sólo para no sentir que el viaje ha sido en vano, sólo para no sentirte tan ajeno. Sólo para sentirte un poco como antes, aunque sea un momento.

«Idiota» dices, el enojo abriéndose paso a través de tu pecho. «Eres un completo idiota, Sherlock.»

No dices más, no lo necesitas. Porque todo queda implícito en eso, sólo así eres capaz de decirle (a su tumba, a la última representación de él que queda) que le extrañas, que vuelva, que no te haga eso. Que no puedes soportarlo más, que estos tres años han sido los peores de tu vida.

No. Estés. Muerto. Sherlock. _No._

Y aún así no lloras. No puedes. No quieres. No lloras, pero aprietas tus puños y avanzas un paso, como si quisieras golpear su tumba, como si de un momento a otro fuera a salir de la tierra sólo para que pudieras gritarle todo en su cara.

Pero no lo hace.

v.-

Y tú te vas, intentando componerte, verte un poco menos roto que de costumbre. Sin mirar atrás, porque si lo haces sabes que ni con todo tu entrenamiento, ni con todos los años, ni con nada en el mundo, vas a poder evitar derrumbarte como no te has permitido hacerlo desde que ocurrió, desde ese día en Baker Street donde sólo pudiste tirarte a ese sillón, olvidarte del mundo, de todo, menos de su cara con la sangre fresca cayéndole por los costados, empapando su cabello, de cómo ocurrió todo, de él, de lo que dijo, lo que no dijo. Todo. Así que caminas, vista al frente, espalda recta.

Uno, dos; uno, dos.

vi.-

Pero paras. Porque algo no está bien, algo no está bien y tú apenas te percatas de ello (es lo que tiene no estar cerca de él, la rutina te atrofia, tu mente se alenta y el mundo deja de captar tu atención). No sabes qué, no estás seguro de querer saberlo. No volteas, simplemente te quedas ahí, esperando.

Piensas, intentas poner el dedo en qué exactamente es lo extraño. No sabes. Pero no importa, porque es cuando lo escuchas. Lo escuchas y crees que no, no puede ser. A lo mejor ahora sí algo está fallándote. A lo mejor reprimir las cosas no fue la mejor idea y ahora hace que escuches cosas que no deberían ser.

Pero.

«John.»

Lo escuchas, de nuevo, más claro. No quieres voltear, pero es como un reflejo, lo haces tan rápido que el cuello te duele.

vii.-

Y ahí está.

A un lado de esa lápida que lleva su nombre. Abrigo largo y manos a la espalda; cabello recién cortado y ojos cautelosos. Como antes, como siempre.

Giras tu cuerpo, pero no avanzas. Esperas a que diga alguna otra palabra, pero no lo hace.

«Idiota» esta vez lo gritas, tu voz quebrándose ridículamente en la última sílaba. Hay tanto que quieres decirle, hay tantas preguntas a las cuales exigirle una respuesta. Hay tanto que quieres reclamarle. Hay tanto que contarle. Hay tanto. Y luego no hay nada. Sólo ese vacío que creías haber llenado, de una manera u otra. Ese vacío que es siempre lo que queda, que para tu desgracia lleva (¿llevaba?) de nombre Sherlock y de apellido Holmes.

Caminas. Pasos grandes, decididos.

viii.-

Lo abrazas, fuerte. Golpe en la cabeza y brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Y lloras.

ix.-

«John» su voz se quiebra y no quieres verlo a la cara. No quieres. Porque ¿y si no es él? ¿y si tu mente sólo te ha engañado de nuevo como tantas veces en 221B, como tantas veces en una calle concurrida?

El miedo te invade, irracional. Porque es demasiado. Demasiado. Y tú ya no puedes más.

x.-

Le miras. Porque es él, ya sabes. Es él aunque no haya hecho ninguno de sus comentarios, lo sabes sólo porque no te abraza, te da sólo unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero su cuerpo se relaja visiblemente y es como antes.

Así que lo golpeas. En la quijada como ya es costumbre, porque está vivo, sí, pero eso no significa que le hayas perdonado. Y él lo sabe, pero no dice nada.

xi.-

«Lo. Siento.» Dice.

Y tú asientes. No necesitas nada más.


End file.
